SocialistKentucky
Nation Information Socialist Kentucky is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 71 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is PreReunionism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Socialist Kentucky work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Socialist Kentucky to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Socialist Kentucky allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Socialist Kentucky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Socialist Kentucky will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Governamant Socialist Kentucky uses a one-party system, the ruling party is the Jefferson County Communist Party and it's chairman is Comrade M Jones. The reason the government only has one party is because the JCCP feels that at this time the capitalists could gain control of the government again though political means. The government will become a multi-party democracy ounce the capitalist forces are defeated and order comes back to the nation. Nation History After many years of oppression, the working class of Louisville, Kentucky had a Socialist Revolution which was sparked by Comrade M Jones and his Communist Party. With of leadership of the Communist party (The JCCP)and the armed workers, the Capitalist government of Kentucky was overthrown. A new Socialist government was put in place over the old government's and Comrade M Jones was made leader. The socialist government soon seceded from the US union. And the dream Confederacy of the United States was soon reborn. Soon after Socialist Kentucky joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition alliance to help spread democracy. Later on the leader of Socialist Kentucky hired Mercenaries to steal a rocket. After it was stolen the rocket was used to send astronauts to the moon in order the take over a underused and forgotten colony on the moon. The liberated colony was soon renamed Neo Socialist Kentucky and it is now used for Scientific and Military purposes. Soon later the take over, Socialist Kentucky was contacted to join the lunar alliance Union of Lunar Socialist States in the fight for socialism. Comrade M Jones later agreed to join and the seeds of future friendship between the alliance and Socialist Kentucky was planted. National Flags War Flag Flag of the Ruling Party Transitional Flag ColonyFlag Category:Leftism